Renesmee True Mate
by damon mason
Summary: Set post-breaking dawn. When Bella is hunting with Renesmee and Jacob they get attack my group of newborns. When sudden a unknown very powerful vampire save Bella and protect Renesmee and later claim to be Renesmee true vampire mate. The vampire is related to the Jasper past life he known was one of the most powerful and feared vampire. up for adoption or adapation-
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee True Mate**

**Challenge**

Set post-breaking dawn. When Bella is hunting with Renesmee and Jacob they get attack my group of newborns. When sudden a unknown very powerful vampire save Bella and protect Renesmee and later claim to be Renesmee true vampire mate. The vampire is related to the Jasper past life he known was one of the most powerful and feared vampire.

Requirements:

The Cullen must to learn accept the fact the he is the new mate to Renesmee plus he Jasper Long lost relative.

Jacob can and get angry and fight for her

Renesmee has to fell for her new mate and understand that she can hate Jacob over time.

The imprint is a trumps by a true vampire mate. And there can be a myth behind it.

new mate have many powers and can block or turn off powers even shape shifter powers. He has to hate shape shifter and like children of the moon a little better.

Have to use characters from twilight fandom and post breaking dawn. You can use other related Fandom as well.

Create a mysteries and dark history back round for Renesmee's new mate

**Author Note: This is my first attempt at writing a Fan fiction and hopes you like it. I don't own Twilight but own my OC Characters **

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But other new non-canon characters are mine. I Rated T for now but M for later Chapters

**Summary**- Set post-breaking dawn. When Bella is hunting with Renesmee and Jacob they get attack vicious group of newborns. When sudden a unknown very powerful vampire save Bella and protect Renesmee and later claim to be Renesmee true vampire mate. The vampire is related to the Jasper past life he known was one of the most powerful and feared vampire.

The encounter

Unknown POV

March 2012

I had been vampire for about 150 years. I seen many achievements in human history, I was born in the US Civil War in 1881. My father died in the civil war and mother died at giving birth to me. I was rising by my aunt Mary. I am a part of an elite of vampires for years. Many fear me. A few years back I was a witness for the Volturi for the Cullen Coven fate. I happen to feel a pull for my mate but to the hybrid When they left them after the conversation.

I belong to a powerful coven more powerful then the Volturi and they fear us. When Aro saw me for and tried to add me to his guard but I old him no. I had been few years. I have many gifts and so dose my personal guards.

"Will we have a problem, I seen a war brewing soon against the Cullen Coven and there pack of Shape Shifters, you heard what our Counsel said" Said Elena.

Elena has been on my side 50 years. She was a nurse in Bulgaria during WW2.

"I Know I have to prevent it, and those mutts are will be there Destruction. I have to prevent a war, we almost in Seattle. " I said

"Elena, Katrina, Mason, and I will wait in here in Seattle it'll you meet the Cullen." Said Damon.

" Ok, Peter and Charlotte coming is joining us soon. When everyone arrived, we want to approach Bella and her daughter but we know the people in the Cullen coven and who have talents. We have to be careful, the hybrid is not to be harm or their coven members. Keep those mutts at bay if possible" I said.

Bella POV

I have been 15 years since being turning in to be a vampire and having

Renesmee. We been in fork for far to long, we needed to move but we are having an issue with the Renesmee and Jacob.

"Alice! Edward! I am taking Renesmee hunting with Jacob!" I Said.

" Be safe, love" said Edward when came over to kiss me.

"Come on, Renesmee let get some animals race you." Jacob said

when he ran and shifted in the woods and we follow. We were hunting about 2 hours then we sense danger then out of nowhere 15 vampires attacked us. Jacob lunched to defend Renesmee when vampires try to get to her. Then Out of my corner of my eye I see 7 vampires 2 were Peter And Charlotte came to our aid.

"Elena! Mason, defend Bella and Renesmee" Peter said

and the group war fighting them off then I see a vampire covering over my daughter. Then Jacob tries to attack him but he was thrown to a tree and I hear bones crack. I got worried and try to get them. "Renesmee! Jake!" I said.

But the unknown vampire came to me and said " Bella it ok, I am an ally, we need to talk your family in danger, we need to get you home." a woman spoke

" There all dead what do with this mutt? I smell others coming." telling peter a other unknown vampires. There were dress in a red and golden robes with black shirted and their eyes were all red black pants.

" Don't hurt him!" Renesmee said

then past out in my arm. Then the unknown vampire walk up to he touch Nessie for head and brush the hair off her face and put her to sleep,

He said," I am William, this is my guard Mason and her mate Katrina and Damon and her mate Elena. You know Peter and her Mate" " Your family in danger, I need to speck with your Coven"

'It nice to meet you all, and thank for saving us."

"No problem be see you in few days we will stop by, your mate is coming with 3 others, we see you soon don't have your shape shifter there we can't trust them. "Will said.

The vampire look like jasper for some reason, the I see a smelt burning flash and I look to my right the 2 women were burning the last of the vampires that attack us then they all took off and left no trace if they were here. It was weird. Then to my left I see Edward and Jasper running to my side and Carlisle and Emmett. looking for any threats

" are you aright love, what happen "Edward said

Jasper spoke " what happen Alice saw you get attack and a strange man with Renesmee, I smelt at least 15 vampires."

" We were hunting about 10 vampire attack us, when were fighting Jake was hurt then a Peter and Charlotte and 5 other vampires can to our aid. They said that there were allies and we are in danger. Carlisle "

Carlisle said, " Jacob is hurt badly and I called the pack to pick him up and be on alert for any hostile."

" The vampire Will and guards told us we are in danger and there coming in drop in soon to speak to us."

Edward said ," I don't like this, and Jasper has a bad feeling about this. We have make it home and tell the rest of the family."

"And they told use not to involve the wolves, I wondered why."

Alice POV

What going on I saw a vision of a group of vampires attack Bella, Jacob, Renesmee. I told the family the boys left to find them and Rose was sitting next me and looking out the window on the couch and Esme is pacing by the front door. About an hour later they return a hour later. Edward came in with Ness in his arm, and the rest of the family came in and

Carlisle spoke, " They were attack and saved by some unknown force, I sent Jacob to home we are having visitors soon. There distrust the wolves and they need to speak to us alone. And Peter and Charlotte is joining us."

Bella spoke, " I putting Renesmee in her room to rest." I nod my head and the next few hours we spoke about what happen the suddenly I blink out.

Bella POV

We were talking then Jasper, Alice and Edward look shock. Alice, " I can't see any thing it like my gift don't work.

Edward said, "What!"

Then we smelled 7 vampires around our house. The guys jump in guard,

" Stand Down Cullens!" a vampire said

Then 3 vampires walk in and it was Peter and Charlotte next to Will and 4 guards walk in full golden and red robes with hoods and Will in Golden green Robes with a hood. I try to put my shield up but it wont work.

"I can't read there the minds" Edward in said in a defense position in front of me.

"Major! Edward! Stand Down!" Charlotte said.

In a few second later Renesmee heard us and ran to my side and look worried and said, " mom, dad, what going on?"

Renesmee POV

When I woke up I was confuse, I had a weird dream lately about a man but when I saw him today, I felt a pull from him for some reason and there Jake, he attack Jake me for some reason I feel a pull from him, I don't under stand. When I ran to my mother is see 5 vampires and Peter and his mate. I don't know why I feel a pull to the man in the green he look gorgeous. What am I saying I don't like him? I love Jake. I love him right? T

hen grandfather said," Hello, I Carlisle the head of the family this my wife Esme, this Emmett and Rosaline pointing" pointing them by the stairs " this is Edward and Bella with there Daughter Renesmee, and This over here is Alice and Jasper"

"Hello, it is nice to see you all again, it been 5 years seen you all." Will Said

What? We met it weird who are they what that want?.

William POV

The family look tense a little I calm them all. I notice the little one was hiding near her father. I know their talents and I block their gifts while we came near.

Edward Growled." Have we meet, Why you here, who are you, why we in danger who attack my daughter and my wife?"

" We come in peace, you know Peter and Charlotte Whitlock"

"This is my Guards Matt and her mate Katrina and the two on my left is Elena and Damon. You all can call me Will for now. I we explain an in bit. Your family is close to causing a war."

The Cullens have a shock and frighten expression on there faces.

" I meet you all 5 years ago when the Volturi last visited you I was an Witness and a natural party at the time, "

Bella said," I remember you were in the tree line hidden"

Carlisle spoke," what would we do, to cause a another war? And who are you?"

" I here for 3 reasons for being here and saving you all from death. First, I here to prevent a war with your coven and the shaper near by your so call allies and to be put to death by an army of werewolves, non La push shape shifters and a army of vampires. "

they look shock but there more. I Contained "The second reason your Family and that shifter name Jacob will break a Law with in the supernatural realm, The Law said that no shifter or werewolves to mate or breed with a Hybrid or a Vampire or have a child. And the last thing is I am Renesmee is my true mate."

Then the cullens growled and look shock.

Carlisle spoke," I never heard of this law, been with the Volturi for years"

I look at him I smug little, I replied," Carlisle, It not There laws, Have you ever heard about a group called the Guardians elites?" He replied,

" I heard legends about them but not much."

" They are the leaders of the of the supernatural world they protect the all species in some ways. I meet them once they are a counsel that try to prevent any supernatural wars but we had a close call 15 years ago, they spread fear to who use there powers cause exposer. The Voturi are you leaders but we try to keep in check and also the leader of werewolves, Hybrids Shape shifters."

" Are you saying, you think my daughter is your mate? Jacob he imprinted on her 15 years ago, but I don't understand who attack us? And what you mean you were sent here?"

"Dad, Will is the man in my dreams, and I feel a pull toward him I don't know why?, "Renesmee told us while she look at her dad and Me.

"I can explained, that mutt that imprint on to save your family and he cant have your mother, think about it, if you fall in love and with him and have babies, you will start a war with, the people who attacked you, and the are men from the Counsel"

they look worried and angry. "so you saying if Renesmee is to mate or be your mate will save us and not lead to our death? That just crazy! Why now? How will you keep those mutts away? He always around here." Emmett spoke," this is fucking crazy!"

"EMMENT Language what did I say about Swearing? "Esme yelled.

"Sorry" he said.

" His pack and Jacob can't smell us or reach us now but the imprint will wreaking over time."

" I have a many talents and I am use some of them to repeal them or leave them sleep for a few days."

" I don't Trust shifters I am fought a few and most stay from me there a few stories from other shifters packs attack by me or my guards" I said.

Carlisle said," so you're her vampire mate, are you with them? Who you work for? Can you tell us your past?"

I look at every one and my eyes stared at jasper for bit then I answers, "I was born 1881, my father was an major in the civil war and my mother died at child birth and raise by my aunt Mary. I was change by a vampires name Demetri of the Volturi when fed from me and let me to die, Then Peter here save my life and help my newborn stage. This happen."

Peter spoke," Charlotte and I found him near Austen, Texas this after you left. We know him and I know all his secrets, he has many powers and he can turn off gifts and a copies gifts from other people but he have a lot a of dangerous Talents like Augmentation, Turn off powers in range, Seer, Mind reader, Mind Compulsion, you know when he meet you all 5 years ago he has yours powers and everyone there that day included his."

I spoke up " I sorry for copied your powers, I was being safe and I didn't want to want to fight you all. I am one of the most deadliest vampires today but I can be fun, I had a dark period. I have fought and killed many people, vampires' mostly newborns, werewolves and a few dozen Shape Shifters. The Volturi and even many other groups and covons try to add me to there rank, but I Just made a Deal with Aro last week, he was to come here but I told them I was to mate to mate with Renesmee , your coven will not be bother for a long time. Mason, Elena, Katrina, and Mason from the Sal coven in the northern Maine in a remote area. I had been with them for 25 to 30 years. We are human drinkers but we only drink donated blood, some time we drink Animals."

Carlisle," so, you don't harm any humans? How you deal with around people? that interesting."

Elena spoke up, " we usually buy, or steal some but week stock them in cold storage on bag last use about 2 weeks with out feed, be we travel we hunt animals William stop drinking humans blood but he mostly drink animals but only a blood bag one a month."

Elena POV

I really feel bad for this family and if don't accept our terms and they would have to die at our hand, the seem like, we took a lot of time to prepared with my skills in invisibility and hiding anyone senses , I am thank for Will saving my life. The Cullens were telling use about their past and try to get to know each other a bit.

Carlisle Turn to us and ask," can you four tell us your self.

"I go first, I am the youngest in my coven I was born in born an Dallas in 1980 to a middle class family I am Belgian/ Albanian American. When I was 18 I was traveling for spring break in Rome I was kidnapped and I was torturer but When Will And Damon and Katrina found me I was changed, and after a while I dated Damon then got married in powers are invisibly and hiding mine senses".

Carlisle spoke," that interesting" after I showed him then

Katrina said" I guess I am next"

Katrina POV

I started," I know Will for 50 years and he join our coven 30 years ago, I Traveled with when I was changed in 1944 In Spain during WW2 when my home was attack with shelling. I was born in France and we moved lot because of the war. In the summer 1944 I was going home one night when I was shot by a German men when they attack our client. When I was recovering I was attack by a vampire and changing. Will and Mason found me in a middle of a Change. I stayed with Will and Mason for 15 years then Mason And I Found Sal Coven when we came to the US we all met Damon and his Creator Amy and Mitchell. We still live with them there on there 800 wedding anniversary in London. " My power is Telekinesis and Force Shield.

I didn't want to talk about our leader but they don't like to be around other groups much. Mitchell is deadly man but he our father but compassionate like Carlisle sometime he has trust issues but Amy Keep him in place. I love my mate Mason he a hybrid werewolves and Vampire first of his kind but really deadly. But he act like human or vampire when wanted. Today he chose vampire for safely.

Damon POV

I listen to my siblings and the Cullen talk; I can't see Will mating with a hybrid but hay Kat dose with Mason. I just wonder.

"I go next, I was born in 1789 in Paris and change 1813. I was died in battle, I was a Napoleon solider, I was a year in to the war I fought for my country and one night was bitten on a way to rescue children from a fire. When I was turns I met Will on there Travels then located will the Sal coven, my Talent is Possession / compulsion"

Mason POV

I listen to them talk and talk really, I am sensing a danger head, I don't like to fight. I am a former werewolf clan member and my so call mother was a werewolf for and my father was a vampire. My mother died and father was destroyed. I am 17 now when I mate I love her."

Hey guess I last, I cant really talk about my past I have trust issues. So Will you don't mind. "

Will spoke " Look guys I also came for a another reason, Pretty soon my guard will head home tomorrow morning."

Will POV

I notice peter giving me a look telling me to tell the truth that I am to them. I guest I tell them.

" I have something to all of you, I been known by many names, I known as God of Destruction and the son of God of War. My real Name is William …

Let me know what you all think? Looking for calibrators or Batas, or Some who whole like to take the idea take up a notch, this are anti Imprint on baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge**

Set post-breaking dawn. When Bella is hunting with Renesmee and Jacob they get attack my group of newborns. When sudden a unknown very powerful vampire save Bella and protect Renesmee and later claim to be Renesmee true vampire mate. The vampire is related to the Jasper past life he known was one of the most powerful and feared vampire.

Requirements:

The Cullen must to learn accept the fact the he is the new mate to Renesmee plus he Jasper Long lost relative.

Jacob can and get angry and fight for her

Renesmee has to fell for her new mate and understand that she can hate Jacob over time.

The imprint is a trumps by a true vampire mate. And there can be a myth behind it.

New mate have many powers and can block or turn off powers even shape shifter powers. He has to hate shape shifter and like children of the moon a little better.

Have to use characters from twilight fandom and post breaking dawn. You can use other related Fandom as well.

Create a mysteries and dark history back round for Renesmee new mate

**Author Note: This is my first attempt at writing a Fan fiction and hopes you like it. I don't own Twilight but own my OC Characters **

**Disclaimer:** All the Twilight stuff belongs to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. But other new non-canon characters are mine. I Rated T for now but M for later Chapters

**Summary**- Set post-breaking dawn. When Bella is hunting with Renesmee and Jacob they get attack vicious group of newborns. When sudden a unknown very powerful vampire save Bella and protect Renesmee and later claim to be Renesmee true vampire mate. The vampire is related to the Jasper past life he known was one of the most powerful and feared vampire.

Pervious

Will POV

_I notice peter giving me a look telling me to tell the truth that I am to them. I guest I tell them. " I have something to all of you, I been known by many names, I known as God of Destruction and the son of God of War. My real Name is William …_

The Truth / Journey to South America

Will POV

" I have something to tell to all of you, I been known by many names, I known as God of Destruction and the son of God of War. My real Name is William James Whitlock the son of Jasper and Sara Whitlock. Jasper, your are my Father."

Jasper and the family look shock. I got up from my chair and walked to the bay windows, I look back at the father and looked at Alice then to Bella and my future mate in her lap looking me. I look at the rest of the family expressions.

Jasper POV

What! Did I hear that right, He my son, I feel the relief and emotion and calmness from my so-called son. My niece is his mate I hear Edward grumble. The emotion from Renesmee is love and some affection toward Will. I look at Peter and Charlotte; I wonder how long they knew. I want to get to know my long lost son, it seems my son is very powerful and I wonder what it be like he live with us. Alice seems upset little and Rose look upset but better then this morning.

"Why didn't you tell me about you having a child!" Alice hiss at me. Emmett and Edward snickering at me.

"Alice, Darling I didn't know, I knew Sara died a 6 mouth after I left I never knew" I Said.

Will Spoke, " it not your felt father, I forgave you long ago when Peter and Charlotte told my about both of your lives your old and new lives I watch over your family for while I keep track. I hope you can accept me" he told a breath and walk toward chair to sit. I watch his movement and look at Edward and Bella who are on the couch.

Bella POV

I been hearing to every one talk and for once don't know what to feel. I kind of happy and scared at the same time, if what he said is true, He is My daughter vampire mate, I can see my daughter dreams and it was Will she sees. What will happen to Jake I bet he will be angry?

Peter spoke, " It getting late we will be leaving and come back in a few Days and give time to think about it, and Think about leavening soon we don't want any fights with the Mutts. We will return with your answer. "

The Will and his Guards left with peter and his mate. It been a few days they left. We heard from Seth that Jacob He was getting better.

Edward POV

Wow, Will is powerful and my daughter future mate, I cant read their minds but only our family. When they left, I spoke,

" Bella, what you think about this?"

Bella said," If it protect the family I would leave without Jake, but he will be heart broken, it will be the best."

It been a few day when they came back, My Daughter been informed and she is willing to give Will a chance and she is gross out about the imprint thing, she started to think about Will more often, and started to have feelings for him. I can use this to my plans to get ride of that ass mutt that always a bother.

Renesmee POV

I been told the truth, about Will and is my mate, I saw him speaking with my parents and it seem my dad and Uncle Jasper talking to him harshly, My aunts smile at me when they saw.

Will walk up to me as said, " Hi. You look beautiful"

"Thank," I Said.

Will ask me to walk outside to talk on the porch.

"Renesmee, I know I just met you but I can't stay away from you", he put finger under my chin left it up to be eyes. He is Gorgeous I think I'm falling in love. Will move his hand to move the hair out of my face. His touch and the feel of touching feel like light bolt in my body.

"What was that?" I ask

He said it mean we are both true mates. He turn his head toward the door than look in my eyes, he put his arm around my waist, god I so overwhelm when he cup my chin and gave me a kiss on my lips, when he kiss me gentle then I kiss back urgently I know I love him and only him. This going to be hard

Will POV

When I Kiss her and I can hear her heart pick up and She so beautiful and I want her now but I have to stop, Wow then I heard Edward growling from the house.

When we back in the house Carlisle Spoke," So We have to move soon anyway, we know will that you and the your family live in Maine, if wondering we moved northern main or Canada but the issues is the pack?"

Bella spoke." what if Edward, Will, Jasper, Alice and I Go to Esme Island in South America? And the rest of you leave for Canada".

I answered, " My guards will cover you until your on the plane out and to Maine then to Canada, I Will go with rest to south America."

Renesmee ask, " Can we visit Nahuel and the amazons? Dad?"

Edward, " Sure, we can visit them, Will we have to make fake trail and possibly fake our death."

Meanwhile a Week later

Jacob POV

I can't wait to see ness, I love her I bet she miss me and worried. I been 5 days I been inured by those bloodsucker 15 Blood suckers that attack us. Seth Leah and Embry arrived but been hurt by other bloodily red robe vamps they were helping fight but they turn on us. I ran to the Cullen's, the Pack Been seeing strange things around the cullens we can't get near them with out being thrown back by a Invisible Wall then I tried Calling them no answer and there phone Disconnected or went to voice mail. I was getting worried. Dame leaches then I was get to the cottage but I couldn't smell anyone like they were never here not even my Nessie. Is something happen, the cottage had white sheets on every thing and I called Seth and Embry and they join me to head to the main house, be it was strange the house look like someone home. I walk to the door and knock.

An older lady open the door, She ask." May I help you? What why a human opening a door, Seth and Embry were in the woods waiting. " Are the Cullen's here?"

I Ask. she said," the cullens moved , I just bought this house 3 days ago ago, the previous owners left town and told me to take care of it." I ask, "

"I am Jacob black I am a Family friend"

old lady let him in and told him to set in a chair. And she told him she getting her husband. Then older man look in his 50's came in the room. I didn't smell any leaches or Ness what going on. Where is Bella, Blondie, big guy, EMO, Dr. fang, Eddie, mom vamp, or Alice? Old man spoke,

"Hello young man, I am Mr. Alex Stanmore this is my wife Jenny. How can we help you?"

I ask, " where the pervious Owners? Mr. Stanmore said," the Family moved.

I Drove to Charlie house and knock on his door, "Oh, Hello Jacob, how your father, how you been I heard you in got in bike crash" Charlie said. Huh, that weird, it must been a cover story. I look around and try to smell Bella but there were no smell and the house was a mess and no pictures of Bella or Edward or nessie. " Huh, Charlie, where is Bella and cullens ,I been looking for them.

Charlie looks at me weird an stared to at him, "Bella? And the Cullen moved and went om world Tour " Are, you ok Jacob? " I was stunned, what that living with there living together."

That strange the cullens would told me when they left. But charile told me they also moving somewhere for college. But Charlie don't know where they went.

"What! That crazy it like, I going to school find Bella friends. I saw Angela Webber with her Ben and Mike and Jessica at a café I walk in and walk up to them,

"Hello, Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben" I said. "

Your Jacob black right from the beach, I Remember you It been a long time" Mike said

"Do you know the where cullens and Isabella Swan nee Cullen?" Angela spoke, " Bella, she in college with the cullens the last I heard" Mike said,

even ask Billy said they left on vacation . The Pack didn't know what to do we were loss for words. But there one person I can call Bella mother what was her name oh Rene. I went to Charlie house and seek in and look for here number. But I had to see Bella old room, I ran up to look inside, there it cover with dust it seem one been in here for years, the there was no sense. I ran out of the house with being, when I called Rene her husband answered and told be Rene told me the same story what Charlie told and she told me they in Texas last she heard.

Went to researching online. It like someone trying to hide and go as. My heart hurt and I tried tracking them. But it turns up nothing.

Bella POV

Will and Peter told us their plans, he plan to change people and compel the people of forks, when some one ask about us, there given a false story and a implanted false memory even on my parents. I will miss them, Will and his Guards went around town and changing minds, they can unblock there memory when we want to but it safe for now, At least my Parents and live on and we went on a world tour Carlisle had to sell his house or rent it out to an older Couple said to change his story about the family will help to put a fake stories to all my former classmates minds and there parents. By Friday every thing be set and but will be gone by tonight.

Will POV

It been a rough few days, My Guards and I had to go to every house in fork and anyone who work in town to put false stories and trials. We had to got The La Push and tamper some of there memories. I just walk in the house, I felt a pair of arms around my wrist and a heartbeat and a kiss on the neck,

Renesmee whisper, " Hey Will, I love you babe."

I pull her to the front of me and gave her a passionate kiss,

I said, " I love you too Ren, You sleep well?'

"I slept well, Dad told me what you were doing, I will miss Grandpa but I think it best." She said.

We walk to the Dining room where everyone is and Ren went to get her dinner while everyone else walk in.

"So Will We are leaving in a hour for the flight, and yours, Bella, Edward, Jasper and I leave in 2 hours and everyone will leave in 30 minutes." Alice said

" The stories been, planted in this town, and we never were here, I hid

every one vampires and Ren smells" Elena Said

" We need to tell Denali coven, about ours plans, if Jacob visit them it might not be good." Rosaline said

Carlisle," I will let them know, let tell our other friends to not come to forks or near here plus we don't want any one killed."

" I found a house near Four Falls Maine, where is your coven located?" Esme ask Mason

" Our house is about 6 hours from you and our territory is pretty large it range Northern Maine to Newfoundland and far north as the North Pole to Portland, Maine." Said Damon.

The Cullens look shock.

Emmett said, " Wow, who knew you have a large territory, we have many houses in northeast."

Katrina spoke, " Yeah, we knew you all move near by us for a few years at time, We move when your moved in, so there won't be to many decrease of population in one region.'

Bella Pov

Our group is on the way to Esme's island. We are on will plane with our group. Ren is sleeping in will lap and here legs in my lap. Edward is talking to Will and jasper about the future. Alice is planning for shopping trip.

Edward," what do you want to do we their love?"

Bella," We can show will and Ren around the island"

Jasper," I agree after that Will and Edward and I should hunt."

Alice looks up from her computer

"Hey bell, we should get the room ready for Ren and will and should go shopping , Nahuel and his sisters and the amazons coven will be coming a in a few days to see Ren and visit us."

Will was on the phone and hung up and spoke

Will spoke, "that a good idea. I just got off the phone with Elena she said to meet them in Jackmen, Maine and it will be nice to see the other hybrids again."

South America

Ren POV

it been two weeks here at the islands, Will and I are getting very close, Natual and his sisters are like my best friends. We see at lease 3 times a week. We are due in Maine in 6 weeks to start our new life. Father love talking to Will and getting to know him so did Jasper. My mom and Alice are planning our future. I am reading by the beach near the house. Then I heard and smelled my mate coming near.

-_lemon alert_

Will pov

I was finishing up my hunt then I smelled my mate near by. I walked from the rocks to I see here on the beach. I walk up to her, and sat near her and wrap my arm around her. I gave her a deep passionate kiss on the lips and I kissed her with all the passion within me. Now was not the time for gentle kisses, my tongue demanded entrance, my lips exultant on hers. She might be bruised later; I really could not bring myself to care. Without a thought, I ripped her top down the center and exposed her breasts to me, taking them into my mouth roughly, my lips never leaving her skin, my arms around her, pressing her to me, caressing her. I looked up to see her eyes, wide with wonder not knowing what the hell had gotten into me. I held her face in my hands and brushed away the sand.

REN POV

He was wild . . . fierce and inhuman. I had never seen or even dreamed of him in anywhere near this state. His eyes were glassed over and seemed like molten black fire. Every muscle in his body was tensed, focused like a large predatory cat about to spring. His movements were feral; his arms around me held me like steel vice, his chest heaving and his hips rocking into mine. My bathing suit and his were gone in an instant, my Bra and panties ripped away with all the effort it would take a human to brush away a spider web - no, that would imply effort . . . it took none. He sat back on his heels, lifting my hips up onto his thighs, his hands kneading my backside and grasping my waist, then both hands stroking from my knees to my core starring intensely at me laid bare to him. Both his hands traced up my thighs, his fingers stroking the folds he found slick with the wetness his actions were causing. His tongue visibly traced his lips. He bent down and ran his nose back and forth across the thickly curled hair at the top of my core, inhaling deeply. It seemed to drive him into even more of frenzy.

This was my vampire and I was his mate. He was out of patience and through waiting. His intent was clear, he was claiming what was his and I fucking loved it.

"Good, so good," I heard him mumble, his cock in his hand as he rubbed the head of it up and down between my folds. It was impossibly hard and now pulsing at my entrance. Stillness overtook him. He was as unmoving as a statue, completely still as only a vampire can be. He took one long breath and looked into my eyes, apparently using every ounce of strength and restraint he could muster and asked,

"Are you sure, Ren a, are you sure you want this?" his impossibly deep voice spoke in a whisper, "I won't be able to stop. You must tell me now, my sweetness."

I nodded perceptibly as his answer came in the form of my hips rocking towards him and my legs wrapping tightly around his waist, my heels digging into his back and pressing his erection into me. He was instantly on me, his mouth exultant against mine, his hands kneading my breast with such intensity it was just short of painful. He positioned himself and entered me slowly.

Every fiber of his being seemed to be trying to slow his penetration, trying to be gentle. It was no small feat, but it was necessary as he stretched me further than I had ever imagined. He stopped after a moment, he had reached the point that my virginity would be lost if he continued. He bent down and whispered in my ear his love for me, and that he was sorry that this was going to hurt, then he thrust in, sheathing the rest of his massive size in one thrust and stilled. He trembled, whether from a sensory overload or his emotions or in an effort to let me adjust, or maybe all of these reasons at once.

Tears were escaping from my traitor eyes again. It wasn't that the pain was so overwhelming, though it was there; it was more the emotion of the moment. I had been waiting for this moment for days fearful that it would never come and now that it was here, it was everything and more than I had imagined, more than my dreams had imagined. His cool skin was a balm to the newly stretched and torn tissue, easing the pain, yet I burned with a fire I had not imagined.

I slowly rocked my hips into him, his body now flush with mine, buried as deeply within me as humanly possible. Will reacted to this movement by slowly pulling out just ever so much and pushing back in, every muscle in his body tense, his face still buried in my shoulder. He repeated the action over and over again, each time pulling just slightly further out and thrusting in just a little quicker, a little harder than the last time until he was pulling back and thrusting into me with his entire length.

His hands grasped tightly to my hip bones at first, then snaking under my arms to grab over the top of my shoulders from behind, his elbows holding some of his weight. He pulled his face from my shoulder long enough to stare at my lips, then consume them, snarling, his tongue insistent.

His eyes were black and wild but I saw no blood lust and no need to try and bring him back to himself. Instead I grasped his hair, his shoulders, his backside - anything and everything to hold onto more of him, to bring him closer to me, to encourage him further. He needed little encouragement.

"So fucking good . . . so good . . . Ren . . . fuck . . . so tight . . . so fucking . . . good so Good love you sweetness "

I had never seen or heard this Will before, more animal than man - inhumanly strong and feral. His raw power would be terrifying in any other situation. When his mouth was occupied with my mouth or breast, I could hear his chest growling loudly and when his mouth would move from one place to another, a snarl the likes of which I would only expect to hear from a large feline predator would escape his throat. His thrusts continued to grow in speed and intensity, stopping just short of pounding bone against bone, his breath ragged. He was absolutely ravenous and utterly terrifying in his ferocity. Vampire and man, he was completely mine. God I loved him breath was as ragged as his, my hips meeting his thrust for thrust, my heart pounding. I felt my stomach tighten and my body start to tense and stiffen. It was as though my lungs could not fill with enough air, my heart could not beat with enough intensity, I could not hold onto him tightly enough or move with enough strength to accommodate the overwhelming emotion building within me. I stopped moving altogether as I arched into him and screamed his name. My nails would have drawn blood down his back had he been human. He reacted with unbridled ferocity as he thrust into me at a blinding speed, it was as though he blurred for a moment. He suddenly tensed and straightened both arms, raising himself up above me, and snarled, uttering a ferociously wild roar at a volume I'm sure they heard clearly at the other house. It sounded like he screamed "mine", but it was so primal, I couldn't be sure. I felt his erection even larger than ever as he pounded into me and stilled, a coolness washing over me from the inside out as we roll over the sand I love him so much. I was tired Will hold my arms.

Will POV

"I love you so much"

"I Love you too" she said.

"Oh Will, harder" Ren exclaimed I grinned widely at her and pulled her into my arms. I held her tight and ground my hardened cock against her.. I could tell she was already more wet and wanting so I spread her legs and slipped inside her warm core.

"Ohhhhh WIllll," she moaned.

I kissed her neck and shoulders and down to her breasts. She gasped loudly when I sucked on her nipples. It spooked me, and I looked up at her face to see if I had hurt her. All I saw was pure ecstasy written on it.

"You, my love, have the most incredible body. I will never get tired of making love to you. I swear to you, Ren. I going to make you mine"" Yes! Ohhhh yesss, Will. I would love it." She said

Ness POV

Pure ecstasy was all I was feeling right now. I loved the cool hardness of Will body pressing me into the sand as we made love. I loved the feeling of his cold hard cock in my pussy.

"Ugh, Oh yes, harder!" I screamed.

I loved the look that was on Will's face as he moved in and out of me. There was raw passion boiling in his black-as-night orbs. I couldn't resist the urge to rise up, and I took his bottom lip between my own and sucked lightly on it. This action earned me a deep resonating purr that I felt throughout my whole body. As I pulled away, I gently took it between my teeth and bit down. A hard loud moan came from Edward.

"Fuck, Ren, you're making me crazy," he said.

"You have made me that way since the moment I saw you. Tell me what else you want to do to me. It makes me so hot to hear your fantasies," I told him.

"Ren! Agh! Baby, fuck, be careful when you talk like that; it makes me want to show you," he replied.

I loved him so much. He was always worried about hurting me with his strength.

"Tell me, darling, I want to hear them. I want to know every single naughty and kinky thing your Vampire mind can think up," I said nipping the side of his neck.

He growled loudly then; and suddenly, I found myself pinned to the sand. Will's pelvis was pressing against my clit and it was causing delicious friction with his every stroke.

"Fuck me baby! Yes! Oh god, I'm going to cum!" I yelled as I tilted my hips up to meet his thrusts.

It felt so good. I felt like I could cum so hard I would pass out from it.

"WIll! Ugh! Oh! Right there baby ughhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed.

"Oh fuck Sweetness you feel so fucking good, cumming all over my cock. I love how tight you are. I could stay like this forever buried inside of you," he told me as he increased his speed and depth.

"Oh yeah! Will oh god I'm Cumming again, baby," I told him as my walls spasmed around his length.

"So hot, so wet, so damn tight, oh Ren, I'm goanna fill your pussy up with my cum, baby," he told me; then no sooner than he said it, I felt it.

I felt each spurt of his seed hitting my walls. He did come hard; and he came a lot, and I loved it. When he was finished, he let his body rest on top of me, but yet he wasn't crushing me either. He had not ever really done this before. I liked it. We lay there kissing and enjoying our high.

Will POV.

She fell sleep in my arms I carried her to her bed when we got back, Our stay on the island was passing quickly. Our days soon fell into a pattern, exploring the island or its surrounding waters during the morning and early afternoon, and then relaxing on the warm beach until sunset. We saved my more romantic moments with my mate for nighttime, for the most part, anyway with my new family

The morning activities were much the same ones Jasper, Edward and I would go hunt and talk.

Edward POV

We spend some time with our mates and the family I didn't mine my daughter and will is having sex at first. Will talked to jasper and I about his feelings. I trust him to take care of her. I love them, Will islike our son. Last night had been an amazing evening. Will, Jasper, Ren, Alice and I had all gotten into loving relationships. Will and Ren looked so happy.

Will POV

I beamed with pride watching my beautiful mate wakening up in bed next to me up. It was perfect I kiss her and I moved too slowly kiss across her jaw line, nibbling ever so slightly on her ear, slowly kissing my way down her neck whilst carrying her back to inside straight to the bedroom.

I gently tossed her over then crawled on top of her kissing her again whilst gently tarring off her shirt. She reached up and not so gently tore my shirt to shreds trying to get if off of me. The rest of the clothes we had on turned into a pile of cloth scraps as they went flying in every direction. I gently push her down on the bed then laid down right there next to her.

"Will please," she begged.

I shook my head placing my finger on her lips then tenderly traced down the outline of her jaw, down the side of her neck and across her shoulder, going down a little more with each pass. Her arms started trembling.

I kept my eyes locked with hers as I continued until I had traced every inch of her body. I leaned over to kiss her and she tried to sit up to get control of me but I gently pushed her down again saying not yet, as I began following the same path with my mouth gently kissing and tasting every inch of her body the same way I had caressed it. Her whole body was shaking by the time I was done.

"Damn you Will," she gasped.

"What," I asked her innocently.

She looked at me, with that I need you now look, and then she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck crushing her body into mine.

Never had I ever smelt so much ecstasy and lust from her blood from anything in my life. Her body convulsed against mine. I felt the pain of her fingernails holding on my back but that only made the ecstasy more intense. She grabbed the back of my hair pulling my face to hers kissing me and I could feel her ragged breathing, it sounded like her heart was going to pop out of her chest. Everything in the world seemed to stop as our bodies became one.

After a while we calmed down and just lay there interlocked. I kept staring into her beautiful eyes for I don't know how long.

"Are you ok," I asked after a while since she seemed like she was off in another world.

"Never in a million years would I have ever thought you could bring me that much pleasure," she admitted biting her lower lip.

I gently rolled over picking her up in my lap then stood up, careful not break our connection, when she wok up and ate I walked her to the beach. The sun was starting to rise in the sky as we walked out into the water. The water was cool to the touch and I waded out to where our bodies were covered in water.

I leaned over to her gently biting her lower lip and she immediately began grinding her body into mine. She let go of my neck and arched her body backwards into the water while her legs kept a death grip on my waist.

The way the water fell off of her perfect body as she rose back out of it was spectacular. Her hair was completely down and straight now almost all the way down her back. I lowered us both back into the water as she leaned over and kissed me. We kissed.

I wiped the hair out of her face and started walking up onto the beach, We laid there in the sand watching the ocean while both of our body's relaxed and rested in preparation for the rest of the night. My stomach growled indicating something that both of us had neglected. I laughed as I picked her up and threw her back into the water diving in right behind her.

"you know how much I love you," I asked her.

"Oh my god yes, I love you so much," she replied.

We climbed out of the water and she started to head into the house

When we got home and both headed for the shower. We got into the oversized glass shower together. I gently started rinsing all of the saltwater out of her hair. I took the shampoo and tenderly massaged it into all of her hair then carefully rinsed it out. I grabbed the body wash and began cleaning every inch of her body hearing her heartbeat begin to race and her breathing get heavier and heavier. I rinsed her body off and then used my hands to make sure that all of the soap was gone. We mad out in the shower again

When I was done she took the shampoo and started to wash my hair running her fingers deep into my hair, pulling me down to her for a kiss. After a long and tender kiss she started rinsing out my hair then grabbed the body wash to start washing off my body.

I whispered as I put my hand under her chin to lift her face up to mine.

I turned off the water after she had finished washing me and grabbed the towel so I could help her dry off, knowing that I would be dry in a matter of seconds from my own body heat. She ran off into the other room and then came back wearing a robe and holding a brush.

"Would you mind brushing my hair," she pleaded.

"I was hoping you would ask me that," I swept her off her feet and carried her into the living room where I sat her on the edge of the couch between my legs and gently began brushing out her hair.

"Hmmm, wow I could get used to this," I groaned as she started working her way across my shoulders.

She whispered in my ear, "You better."

Then she started kissing down the back of my neck and across my shoulders gently biting down on my shoulder. That was it; I quickly turned around and pulled her down onto the floor with me.

"But I have a surprise for you," she said pouting.

I let her go and she stood up right there in front of me dropping her robe. She was in a beautiful white lace teddy. I immediately stood up and scooping her up in my arms carrying her into the bedroom. I gently laid her down in the bed as I settled in right next to her for another long, beautifully exciting week.

Will POV.

It been a few days since we been here on the island. I am really enjoying my mate and the Cullen's. Had mind-blowing sex on the beach. I guided her to the main after we took a bath in the water. Edward was in the living room with Jasper taking to each other. Alice is with Bella making dinner.

Edward spoke," did you both have fun? Will can we talk to you?

Jasper," We want to know, more of the memory thing?"

" I didn't really change any one memories of you all the your mutt Jacob. The whole town tink your on a world tour with Ren and the rest of cullens moved went to some fancy College He still tries to find you all.. Ren will be sending a letter later to and a disk.

Jasper," that is will mess with his mind what about bella Parent's and the people of forks think we are.?"

" right now you all on a family trip and you will be moving to London. Bella, Edward and Bella moved to Boston. We will fake your death sometime. or you all under protection with wit sec."

Bella and Alice walk in and sat on the chairs and ren went to sit with Bella and Alice.

Bella, " I like the witsec better then faking death. I don't want Charlie or Rene digging. "

Alice," it will work, I see them getting bead new from Elena and Damon. they taking it well Bella."

"I am sending a disc to them and a letter from Ren when Jake see it will self destuct when it done." It wont hurt him much", Ren said.

Bella said," Ren, are you sure you want to be hurtful I know you use to love him."

"MOM. That was fake love, I don't love him that way, he a creep mom, Dad he always tried to get in my pant dad like he tried with you Mom. ""I love Will dad Will let me have control of this relationship and let me do what I want."

Edward, " What!, we are happy you With Will and I never like Jacob, it true love "

Alice, " I say we plan on some revenge on them and teach them a lesson.

"I have to set the stuff up we will have to leave I 'n 2 days."

Charlie POV

I been a few weeks I heard from the Cullens and Bella. I been dating Sue for a while. She told me this crazy thing jake saying about the Cullen's and Bella. I told Billy they moved and Jake need to see a doctor but he wont listen. I hear and see a black SUV pull up in the drive and 2 people in suits came out to the door. I wonder what they want. They knocked on the door. I went to open the door.

"May, I help you?" I spoke

" Are you Chief Charlie Swan, Father to Bella Marie Swan Cullen?"

I node

"I am Agent Salvatore this is Agent Cartier, we are form the US marshal office."

I look at the woman's she spoke and the man was checking the surrounding.

Elena POV

Charlie let Alex and in. Alex is a friend that Will sent me to help me to deal with Charlie and the nosy mutts. My mate is in the Car on the look out. Charlie guides us to the living room. Alex looks at the pictures and turns to Charlie who is sitting n his chair.

"Chef, have you heard about the recent mass murder in LA, Chicago and Bosten?" Alex spoke

Charlie look at and Alex and to me. I look at Alex. Alex knew about the murders. It was his idea to place Cullen's there.

Charlie spoke," I heard on the News that they were murder by unknown personal and killed 16 and and in LA the person killed 25 people." " It remind me of killing in Seattle a few years back.?"

" Charlie, those attacks in Seattle and the one in LA and Seattle are Copycats murders. One in Seattle was Captured and killed by agents. Isabella was one of there Targets and so was the cullens."

Charlie Gasp.

Alex Spoke, " We believe some one is still Targeting Bella and Her Husband. You know their niece."

Charlie, " Why, would someone be after them? And Bella.?"

Alex," She seen 5 murders taken place in Chicago 5 days ago and one murder in Arizona a few year back."

" You know when Bella broke her leg? One of the gangs of murders was after them and she got hurt. Edward left for mouths because he though. She will be safe with you but that didn't go well when they came after her."

Alex spoke," that was brought me to the case. I am from Wis Sec, the Cullens are now being move to a safe location." " Your ex wife René and Phil cant be told any thing about the case. You can tell her she is in wis sec."

Charlie, " wow, is she ok and what about the cullens? Do you have any leads."

" there after Edward and Bella's niece now Daughter. The person seems to change to a different Target. We have a few Suspects" " I can tell you who, there a few in this county. "

Charlie seem in rage

Alex Spoke "you know any one who will be looking for them?"

" or any one who might harm her?"

Charlie look panic and confuse

Charlie said ," Bella had a few friends here, but most of time with the Cullen's. She knows a few people from the LA Push reservations. There Jacob Black who was friends with them but they seem distance lately, He came by looking for them, he seem angry and stress. I don't know."

Alex looks at me concern and I gave him a node to go ahead.

"Charlie, thank for bringing him up, There been some Charges brought toward him." Alex said

Charlie eyes want wide

"What? I know that kid since he was a kid is a good young man." Charlie

" There been report of his kissing a minor a five year old and touching her in the wrong way. And people in forks not reported anything to you because you are to close to the blacks. They ask if he was a pedophile or something."

Alex Spoke " he seem like a creep but we can't touch him."

" Chief, we have to get going, please have any other question here my card."

I handed him my card we walk quickly of the car. I hid vampire senses. At lease we look human thank to Alex here.

_The next chapter will be up soon. Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob POV

I woke up a stressing out. I been having a lot of bad dreams and it seem so real. I miss my Nessie. People in town think I crazy or something. I been told by Sue and Billy I was seeing thing. And Cullen's were on a fancy trip or something. I saw a package on the table I pick it up and see who was it for. I was from Ness. I tore it open I see a letter and a DVD. It said to play the DVD first. With out thinking. I went to my room and put the DVD in the player and push play

_When it started I see my ness on the bed seem to be sleeping and someone has the came looking at her body and it was like a porno it make me sick who filming this. I see the camera put on a table love to see only ness not the person. I see a man rubbing my mate and she gasp and struggle he never says any thing. Ness was pleading to stop him but couldn't stop_.Where are the cullen. Can't watch this was being raped by the man it seem she enjoying being torched by this bloodsucker. Or then I see it transform in to a dog and and fucking her like a dog. Then the thing look at the camera and smiles creepy. Ant it went black. Then the disk said it will explode in 40 sec I didn't believed but when the DVD player started smoking I ran in to the living room and the DVD players make popping noise and it exploded. Then I Heard guns being fired at my house I duck, fuck who shooting at me. I ran to the back door to transform. I ran to see where it came from I see 2 dead humans with guns in front of me. Then I hear the pack running toward.

Seth, " Jake what, did you do?"

Sam," your house on fire man, what happen I heard gun fire?"

"jake, what was that? The thing you saw? Did I see your imprint getting rape?" Leah said

" I don't, I got this letter I have and that DVD that exploded and those dame bullets came flying at me and I see these 2 dead men."

Paul said, " you been off the rocker lately. What the later say?"

"I don't know it address to our packs only to read."

Sam," I will call the council and the pack to meet tonight to discuses what happen. "

Later that night

We meet the rest of the pack and all the people who know our secrets. Billy was angry someone tried to hurt his son and Sue look concern. We been told by Charlie the US marshal and FBI agents came by and told me I was suspect on many murders and be a touching a minors. We all outrage we know they were vampire attacks but they are putting it on us. Now I have a bounty on me for molesting a minor and frame for those murders.

We all sitting at the dinning hall by the beach and they told me to read the letter.

_Dear, Mr. Black and His LA Push Packs_

_Mr. Black as alpha of your and future chief your pack and you self have committed high treason with in the shaper shifter, children of the Moon aka lycans Nations. Committed of crimes in breaking laws on killing supernatural being with out permission from the Counsel. Your crimes are Killing Vampires, confronting the leaders of the Vampires with out cause. Treating a vampire Mate, Harm to a vampire Future Mate, Threats to the Cullen Clan. Killing mated Vampire. Imprinting on a Hybrid Vampire or any supernatural being plenty of death and almost to one mating one & death to your entire Nation. Your people almost cause a Supernatural War. Our counsel oversees all supernatural beings. The newborns that attack you were a warning. There other covens and Packs that wants to destroy your people and the Cullen Coven. Your crimes on imprinting on the young and forcing one to imprint is a crime in the shifter nations with out their choice. The people who attack you Jacob in your home were viscous rouge bounty hunters. Your imprinter was cut from you can now is mated to a high Guard member. So you have to find another human. We have the power to kill all your pack's imprinters and your children. You can't stop us._

_Counsel,_

_Salvatore coven_

_Volturi coven_

_Lycon Nation_

_Americans Shifters nations_

_Mikaelson covens_

_The Vampire Nation_

_Amozon Coven_

_Irish Coven_

_Chinese coven _

What? The hell. What this council and these nations. Did I almost cause a war by being with ness. It can't be true. She my mate mine she all mine d I as so angry I will hunt them down and kill any on who get in my way. I look at my pack they were shock to see there were a shifter nation, a Lycans and they're consuls that are leaders. Why we never heard of it. I look at my dad he look very afraid and so dose Sam's father. And her being rape and Abuse and pleading for my help.

"dad, what they this letter talking about I didn't know there other shifters and endangering a Mate as in Isabella, bet she was human it our laws and treaty to protect humans"

_Billy, " I am afraid, this will hurt us, We haven't heard form the other nations or the council we broke ties hundreds years ago because of a _war. Stories were past own but some got lost"

Seth said ," did Bella and the Cullens use tell use she had to be change after they came back, that why Volturi knew Bella's name. But they found about Jake and ness imprint from the Aro guy when he read ness and Edward minds. They reported us."

" That bloodsucker that saves Bella and ness smell familiar he was there with the Volturi, that was the guy who was in the tree line"

Sam said," he look like him it seem they taken the Cullens with them and ness."

"What about the 2 vampires that was on our side the peter guy with his mate" Leah said.

Jared," do you think that lead guard that saves them and tell hm that he is ness's mate. I can't believe this."

Paul," It seem like a warning to not interfere and they told us they wont brother us if they're no treat. And Jake you have to forget her she been clamed. They are more worry about our rouge members as in Seth, Embry, Leah, and Jake."

Seth said," if we mated with a full vampire female they wouldn't care right, they think it more danger is for us Shifter and hybrids to mate with us than a male vamps mate with shifters or laycons.

Leah, " so I can mate with real Lycon wih wouldn't care either right. It still is a hybrid."

We all sit didn't know what to do I still want my revenged for my mate I will kill any one in my path I with I fuck rape bella when I had I get the chance and make Edward watch when I fuck her and my ness in his face. I ran out to the woods and shift in to my wolf form and block my pack members. I will find them first I search Cullen old place and find where they might be. I know they sold there old place but there must be something they left behind. And I check the cabin again. There must be something. I will get what mine. She is fucking mine bitch.

Ren PoV

Alice and Will told me Jake reaction to the Fake sex tape I did with Will, Mason and Elena. It was so fun. My dad was upset little at leases it was destroy it self after it played. Mom and dad know I am active sex life with will and surprise them I did it with Nahuel. Will didn't really mind I was the only hybrid he can have sex with. he like it rough not's rough as My Mate. Will claim he my Hybrid and secondary mate. I don't really care I only love my mate Will. Alex the guy who went with Elena and Mason to give the news to Grandpa. Alex is really Alec Volturi. He had a one night stand with me he in the video With Mason it was fun. They made me Princess of the Volturi with my mother as Princess and Edward a Prince. My father and Will were made princes we mostly work with Co_ Counsel_ because of my mate. The Sal Coven is leader for both North and South Americas and all the islands in the golf. Uncle Jasper and Will made a deal with Maria to take control the troubles areas but under or watch. She fears us. I learn a lot, will told me about the shifters and ware wolves in the Americas and how La Push and 2 other nations near them are allies an independent rouge nations.

We move from the island today. We are going to Main near Jackson, Maine. Will to be he will be with us permanently and his guards will be on call when needed. We will be starting school in Portland, Maine. I it is going to be fun.

Will Pov

It was interesting to see in my vision of Jake reaction. Their sill the issue of him finding us and taking my mate. I love her so much the rest the family on hunt but my ren I watch her sleep man I geting hard looking at her.

Ness pov

Mmm...That feels nice. Feather light kisses were being placed along my neck. God that feels amazing. "Mornin' Sweetness ', open your eyes." Will soft, southern drawl prodded me awake. I fluttered my eyes open and saw that he was now hovering over me with his lips just millimeters from mine.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's about 6 a.m." Will said as he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Mmm..." I moaned as will released himself from my mouth and started kissing me down my body. He stopped at my pussy and said, "I need a taste, Ren, call it breakfast if you will." Then he was off. His tongue felt like velvet as he sinuously devoured my folds inside and out. He took two fingers and started rubbing small circles on my clit and I was slowly succumbing to his ministrations. Will was non-stop in his assault of my pussy and by the time he started fucking me with his tongue I was begging him to let me cum. "Oh no, babe, you don't get to cum until I let you." He said.

"Please, Will." I begged.

"No way." He then flipped me over so that I was on my hands and knees. Before I knew it, he had entered me in one swift move. My back arched as Jasper fisted my hair to pull me towards him. With his other hand, he pinched my nipples as I moved my own hand to my clit and started vigorously rubbing like there was no tomorrow. I was quickly reaching my peak as will pounded in and out of me relentlessly.

"will, please! I need to cum!"

"Hold it, ren!"

"Oh, God, will!""

""Now,ness! Cum now! Aaagh!" He screamed as we both came together and slumped onto the bed.

"Well, that was a pleasant way to wake up." I said breathlessly.

"Babe, you were incredible." will praised.

"thank, I love you so much, but we have to get ready for the plane."

"I know but I wanted to fuck you before your father get back, I wont to be near you until we get to Maine" will said.

"I know"

"Did you have fun with Nat, did he take of you when I went on a long hunt? Will said.

" he was wonderful in bed and so was Alec and mason. I love role-playing with them. But I am only for you know that honey."

"I enjoy watching them fuck you like a dog. But they love you they have their mate to please to. Elena didn't really mind she knows that. She loves you so much. Just let me know. But you're mine to." He said

"I know, I love you so much. I know you been with others but I happen I with you not that freak of nature. He was so dame sweaty and it like he burning me when he touch me. When I with you I feel normal and cool to the touch.

I happy I told him how I felt. We are packing our bag and heading out. We met with mom and dad and uncle and aunt jasper at the plane. Mason and Elena left a few days ago with Alec to meet with the council and drop Alec off with Jane and Felix in at their plane and Mason and Elena will meet at their plane. We walk toward the plane and I went to sit with Mason and Elena. I watch Will talk to Jasper and dad telling him he flying to a remote airport where both families will meet. Mom and aunt Alice are doing paper work and Edward is resting with Uncle Jasper and talking.

Edward POV

I watch my sweet daughter resting her head on Mason and Elena siting really close to her very protective of both of them.

"Edward, how are you dealing with your daughter changes?" Elena.

" I just surprise when she had sex with Mason, and others, I mean you seem really proactive of her to."

Bella said ," I surprise Will not like other male mates, he let her sleep with mason, Nate I know she was fuking Alec."

"She have true love with will and she love mason as a big brother and she told me she tried it with Nate but they are just casual. Most of her lust is main for Will." Jasper said.

"I know she ask me if she try, so also she really creep out by Jake and she has nightmares about him and she knows all about His relationship with Bella." Elena.

Alice spoke" I am seeing her more clearer every day thank to Will enhancement with my powers, I can also see her having children and married on day with Will."

" I been told she could have children but at lease she on pill Bella" Elena spoke

" at least there being safe, I love her so much I do want to lose her" Edward.

Bella spoke ." At lease she will be with us with will for ever not left behind with the dame Child molester."

" At least I get to know my son, and see him with Ren, there happy with each other and they take care of each other needs." Jasper said softy.

Alice spoke," you all save our lives and having will here to make everything clearly

We all shard stories, we still have issues with the dirty mutts and other rouge vampires or shifter and werewolves. They told met we were name royalty for the Americas and watch over the new worlds. Alice told me that Jake will never find his real imprint because she in prison for murder.

3 Days later after leaving La push

Seth Pov

I received a call that Jake true imprint is in prison for murder and cutting the guy balls off. I thought it was a joke but then Alice and Bella called and verified. Leah and I know where they are and Leah imprinted on a werewolf name Jason. They found each other at college Jason and made a deal with us to join him and we left to join pack. I want to go to college too and he promises he will pay to go. Sue was happy but didn't want use to leave but we did. I also met ness new mate and he was cool but he told me Jake can't see his though because I am in Mason's hybid Pack with Jason, Tyler, Leah and Scott and Alison and we are the only shifter in the pack. It was cool they told me there laws and I told them every thing to Edward what Jake want to his daughter how his want to fucking gut her and rape her so hard and let other wolves like jarred and Paul have a turn. Mason is the bata and apha for now when is master not around. His master is the most powerful and first hybrid. I also met other shifters and wolves. I even mate our so-called leaders and I been told I would mate with one of there daughters when I finish college. I feel stronger and I being training a lot. I love this life I free from those bustard. Embry i miss him feel bad imprint she was so creep out to find he was waiting since she was 4 and for that she even shot him. No wonder their laws on imprinting on small children and policy's. It is sucks to be him. Now he letting her control him and she even get kinky with it. It makes me sick.

Sue POV

My children are gone from the pack and join another. I was not happy but I happy they can star on there own lives and not be force in a blood bath. I being living with Charlie. I heard what he told me about the Cullens. I can't tell him, anything because of the fear of retaliation of the council. They even sent me a letter and they are keeping an eye on us. People at la push are afraid for their imprint and they start to change their ways. All the women imprinters were warning to about there wolf men and the threat to their families. They would leave us alone, they told us they warn most bloodsucker avoid the area. The Cullens might return one day. I do get calls from the Cullen the only one I talk to is Esme or Bella. There were happy when Charlie asks to marry me 3 days ago. I don't like hiding things but if it for my safety.

Nessie POV

It had been a long trip to Jackson Maine. I miss grandpa and grandma. My Parents and Aunt Alice went a head of us, I in the car in the backsets with Elena and Mason is driving and will up front in our brand new SUV. I been told are new story, Grandpa will be working at a near by Hospital with Dad and Elena. I love Elena and Mason they are like my big protective siblings and Mason and Damon be teaching me a lot about the Counsel, different supernatural beings and vampire lore and also teaching me self defense, my father said I can have a vampire/werewolves imbedded venom swords and daggers to protect my self in a fight. I was happy to hear Seth and Leah were joining Mason pack. The pack will be living near us protecting our home base for our new kingdom. The Sal Coven, Cullens , and Salvatore family and a few nomads join our ranks. Most of the nomads that join are on call when an issue arises. My father and Will and Uncle jasper and Mason are our leaders for the Americas. Peter, Charlotte and the amazons coven are part the southern and the all the islands around the Americas leaders/ advisor to our family. Many other covens and tribes in the north American, the islands and South America are part of our treaty. Dad and will told us they lead them but report to the counsel. Mason told me the Counsel is a base in UK, Tokyo, New York, and small base in Africa near the Nile and one in deep in the Amazons near the Amazon Coven and the Jaguars shifter Tribes and a few Werewolves packs. I learn about 15 werewolves pack in Americas but a few nomads wolves. When Caius found out about the Packs he wanted to kill them but Aro and Caius been warn that they can't interfered in the matters here and told them there benefits of having them here. When I look up out window I can see we in the town and pasting the other side of the town city limits, were almost home. Then a few min later we pull up to a huge manor. I been told it have 15 bedrooms and 5 cottages around the Compound, to the regular human folks think this was own by a billionaire that own Private corporation, that meaning the sal coven, my mate is a billionaire like my family.

Will POV

When we got settled in and My Ren is sleeping in our room. I been thinking and planning our days. Seth and Leah stop will stop by before they go off to college in New York. Leah wants to be Lawyer and Seth want to go in to be a biologist or something he can't make up his mind yet. They want to keep their last name but they didn't want to risk it so they are taking one of their pack member names. We have some spies near LA Push. We heard about where Jacob real imprint but she in prison and she old hag compare to my mate who like a goddess of the vampire world. He still is searching for her and us.

Jacob POV

Man it been a few days since I left, I been researching the cullens on line and I tried mason but there nothing, I don't remember the rest of the leeches former human names I never really found more about them all I could think about is nessie she was going to be mine and my slave. I cant believe the video I saw she was being fuck by 3 people in the film. Ugh I want to save her but it seem like she was kidnapped but where the Cullens. Do they where she is or are they died or looking. Seth and Leah left to college and sue told they went out of state to New Mexico. I want to look up the wettest places in the us and in their world but there so many, they may not be anywhere near those places. I was in my wolves form and I been running for days. They can be in China for all I know, how can I find them. I can't Wait instill I get my hands on sweet Ness little she fucking mine only mine.


End file.
